Voice Of An Angel
by Tiana Koopa
Summary: "Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" I asked. "People said my voice was terrible." She replied. "Well those people must be stupid, because you sound like an angel." RoyxOC My friend's story.
1. Hearing Her Voice

**This is my friends story. He had this idea the other night and he wanted me to post it. He thinks the story is ok.**

**Disclaimer: Kacey belongs to me. The rest belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

><p>Roy's P.O.V:<p>

I've had a really bad week. Morton won't shutup! Kacey isn't around right now. She's in the Bean Bean Kingdom with Mario, Luigi, and Jasmine. I wonder when she's comming back.

Wendy started to throw another tantrum for the fith time this week. Morton wouldn't stop talking either. They are annoying sometimes. I wish Kacey was here right now.

The next day the same thing happened again. Morton talking and Wendy throwing tantrums. When everyone started talking, I couldn't even think. I got up and looked at everyone.

"Will you all just shuddup!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me. I turned around and walked out of the castle.

I went to a bar in the middle of Darkland and the Mushroom Kingdom. I sat down and got a drink. When I finished my drink, I left the bar.

I was walking back to the castle when I heared someone singing. I hid behind a tree and saw a girl. She turned around. It was Kacey. Her voice is beautiful.

When she was finished singing, I walked up to her and clapped. She turned around and looked at me.

"You sound beautiful." I said. She started blushing.

"Thanks Roy." She said. "Why didn't you tell me that you can sing?" I asked.

"Because before, people said that my voice was terrible." Kacey replied.

"Well those people must be stupid because you sound like an angel." I said. Kacey's face turned deep red. She walked up to me and kissed me.

We walked back to the Mushroom Kingdom. I turned to her.

"Kacey? Can you sing for me?" I asked. She smiled.

"Ok Roy." She said. She sang one of her favorite songs. When we came to Luigi's house, Kacey opened the door. She kissed me again and went inside.

That night I laid in my bed and went to sleep. In my dream Kacey was singing. She has the voice of an angle.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Pleae Review.<strong>


	2. Kacey Sings To Roy

**Hi. My friend made the next chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Jasmine and Kacey belong to me! The song in the chapter belong to Conner ****Desai.**

* * *

><p>The next day, Jasmine and Kacey came to the castle. Kacey and Jasmine were talking. When they were finished, Kacey sat next to me.<p>

"Kacey, can you sing again?" I asked.

"Well..."

"Please?" I asked. "Ok." Kacey replied. She looked at me and started to sing.

_will you laugh, will you laugh till it's all gone _

_will you laugh, or be withdrawn _

_and my reprise is hiding in those eyes _

_will you laugh for me_

I smiled at her. She sang again.

_will you drive, will you drive this time _

_will you watch for all those signs _

_my soul will cling or do its wandering _

_but will you drive, drive for me_

Everyone turned around and looked at Kacey, but she didn't notice.

"I didn't know Kacey could sing." Jasmine said.

_see as it floats away _

_reason is lost today _

_solace is mine, you say_

I started to mess with her hair.

_but will you love for me _

_will you love for all that i can't see _

_though i've been kind i know in truth i'm blind _

_will you love for me_

"She's really good!" Larry said.

_lalalala lalalalalalala lalalalalalalala lalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa _

Kacey finished the song and kissed me. Everyone started clapping.

"Wow Kacey! You sounded awesome!" Bowser jr said.

"Thanks." She said. Everyone asked her to sing again, and she sang another song.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now. Until my friend makes the next chapter, please review!<strong>

**Oh, the song is called "Will You Love"**


	3. A New Idea

**Hi everyone. I can't think of a good idea for the next chapter. If anyone has an idea, please tell me and in the next chapter I'll mention that you gave me the idea.**


	4. Practicing The Song

**Hi everyone! Thanks CosmicKitten89 for the idea.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!**

* * *

><p>Kacey was watching TV with Roy and Jasmine when Wendy walked up to her.<p>

"Hey Kacey! There's a singing competitiong in a few weeks. I'm going to be in it. Mabye you should too." Wendy said. Kacey thought for a moment.

"Ok!" Kacey replied.

"What song are you gonna sing?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't know yet." Kacey said.

The next few days Kacey was practicing the song she was going to sing. Luigi was listening to her and smiled.

"You sound great." He said.

"Thanks Luigi!" Kacey replied.

The next day, Kacey heared Wendy and Ludwig practicing the song they were going to sing.

"Off key." Ludwig said.

"Shutup Ludwig!" Wendy yelled. Kacey laughed and walked away.

A few weeks have passed. The contest was in two days. Kacey was excited and nervous.

* * *

><p><strong>I think the chapter was ok. Thanks again CosmicKitten89 for the idea. Please Review!<strong>


	5. The Contest

**Hi everyone. Me and my friend finally made this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kacey. The song belongs to Emilie Autumn.**

* * *

><p>Soon the day of the competition came. Everyone in Darkland were watching it. The winner was going to win a trophy.<p>

Kacey was backstage talking to Wendy. Soon it was Wendy and Ludwig's turn.

"Good luck you guys!" Kacey said.

"Thanks!" They said. Then they walked on stage. Kacey opened the curtains and looked at everyone.

_"Wow. Look at all of those people. And the show is on Tv."_ Kacey thought.

Soon Ludwig and Wendy were finished singing.

"I-I can't do this!" Kacey said. She ran away.

Everyone started to wonder where Kacey was. Roy was looking for her when he heared someone crying. He opened a door and saw Kacey. He sat next to her.

"Kace, what's wrong?" Roy asked. Kacey looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Roy, I c-can't go out there and sing. I'm sick." Kacey said. Roy smirked.

"You look ok to me." Roy replied.

"Fine! I'm scared. W-What if they start laughing at me?" Kacey asked.

"They won't laugh at you. And if they do, I'll beat them up for ya!" Roy said. Kacey smiled and kissed him.

"Thanks Roy." Kacey got up and they walked out of the room.

Everyone cheered when they saw Kacey walked on the stage. Kacey picked up the mic. She turned around and looked at Roy.

"Go on." Roy whispered. Kacey turned around and started to sing.

_Here you sit on your high-backed chair _  
><em>Wonder how the view is from there <em>  
><em>I wouldn't know 'cause I like to sit <em>  
><em>Upon the floor, yeah upon the floor <em>  
><em>If you like we could play a game <em>  
><em>Let's pretend that we are the same <em>  
><em>But you will have to look much closer <em>  
><em>Than you do, closer than you do<em>

"Wow." Roy, Ludwig, and Wendy said.

_And I'm far too tired to stay here anymore _  
><em>And I don't care what you think anyway <em>  
><em>'Cause I think you were wrong about me <em>  
><em>Yeah what if you were, what if you were<em>

"She sounds amazing." Someone in the audience said.

_And what if I'm a snowstorm burning _  
><em>What if I'm a world unturning <em>  
><em>What if I'm an ocean, far too shallow, much too deep <em>  
><em>What if I'm the kindest demon <em>  
><em>Something you may not believe in <em>  
><em>What if I'm a siren singing gentlemen to sleep<em>

Roy smiled at Kacey.

_I know you've got it figured out _  
><em>Tell me what I am all about <em>  
><em>And I just might learn a thing or two <em>  
><em>Hundred about you, maybe about you <em>  
><em>I'm the end of your telescope <em>  
><em>I don't change just to suit your vision <em>  
><em>'Cause I am bound by a fraying rope <em>  
><em>Around my hands, tied around my hands<em>

_And you close your eyes when I say I'm breaking free _  
><em>And put your hands over both your ears <em>  
><em>Because you cannot stand to believe I'm not <em>  
><em>The perfect girl you thought <em>  
><em>Well what have I got to lose<em>

"Kacey sounds awesome." Roy said.

_And what if I'm a weeping willow _  
><em>Laughing tears upon my pillow <em>  
><em>What if I'm a socialite who wants to be alone <em>  
><em>What if I'm a toothless leopard <em>  
><em>What if I'm a sheepless shepherd <em>  
><em>What if I'm an angel without wings to take me home<em>

_You don't know me _  
><em>Never will, never will <em>  
><em>I'm outside your picture frame <em>  
><em>And the glass is breaking now <em>  
><em>You can't see me <em>  
><em>Never will, never will <em>  
><em>If you're never gonna see<em>

Some people started to clap.

_What if I'm a crowded desert _  
><em>Too much pain with little pleasure <em>  
><em>What if I'm the nicest place you never want to go <em>  
><em>What if I don't know who I am <em>  
><em>Will that keep us both from trying <em>  
><em>To find out and when you have <em>  
><em>Be sure to let me know<em>

_What if I'm a snowstorm burning _  
><em>What if I'm a world unturning <em>  
><em>What if I'm an ocean, far too shallow, much too deep <em>  
><em>What if I'm the kindest demon <em>  
><em>Something you may not believe in <em>  
><em>What if I'm a siren singing gentlemen to sleep <em>  
><em>Sleep... <em>  
><em>Sleep...<em>

Everyone cheered after Kacey finished singing. A Koopa walked on the stage and handed Kacey a trophy.

"You're the new winner!" He said. Roy walked up to her and hugged her.

Roy's P.O.V:

Kacey sounded really great today. Her voice is beautiful. She really has the voice of an angel.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the story. Please Review!<strong> 


End file.
